Out of the Lion's Den, Into the Snake Pit
by SiriusAvenger
Summary: Fluffy little one shot songfic for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Rated R 4 SLASH and swearing. Plz R


Disclaimers: We don't own Harry, or Draco or any of J.K. Rowling's wonderful characters. Sadly. But I wish I owned Draco.... sigh We also don't own the lyrics. They are the lyrics to "Going Under" by Evanescence. Not ours. Oh well... on with your warnings. :)

Warning: This story is SLASH. That means that all of you homophobic people should turn around right now and hit the back button, because I don't want to hear you complaining about whatever you might read, should you chose to continue. Also, flames are pointless. They are a waste of your time. We (the author's of this story) just find them amusing. Sooo, if you want to waste your time and supply us with a good laugh, than be my guest, go on and flame us. ;) Also, this story is rated R for EXCESSIVE swearing. There is quite a lot. Again, if you don't like it, don't read it.

Well.... now, for all of you open minded people, take a cookie! :) Yay, you have met the qualifications to read this story. beams proudly those who don't mind excessive swearing or HP/DM slash

Oh, just one more thing, by the by. We know Ron, Hermione, Mrs.Weasley, Snape, Harry, Draco etc. etc. are OOC. But guess what? This is a FANFICTION. That means we can do whatever we want with the characters we choose to manipulate. Muahahahaah. So no flames telling us our characters are OOC. We already know.

Without further ado, I present to you our story. Enjoy.

Out of the Lion's Den, Into the Snake Pit

Harry and Draco had come to an understanding of sorts. That is, they were going out, but not in the public eye. You see, Gryffindor's "Golden Boy" and the Prince of Slytherin weren't allowed to be gay. They just weren't. So they were careful about keeping it secret.

The two seekers flew back and forth, but they didn't appear to be looking for a snitch. But rather, it was each other they sought. Slowly, their brooms closed in on one another as they drifted toward the waiting Quidditch pitch. Harry leapt off his broom when it hovered two feet off the ground and signaled for his boyfriend to descend. Draco looked carefully around before jumping down unusually close to his lover. Well, to be accurate, he jumped onto the stomach of said boy.

"Oof! 'Co! What the hell was that for?" asked a disgruntled Harry.

Draco just smirked, knowing that the boy beneath him would be rendered incapable of resistance. Harry looked up into Draco's silvery-gray eyes and knew that he had been played again.

"Well, you may be able to pounce on me and get away with it, but you forget yourself. I know, Master Draco that you are ticklish!" and with that the raven haired boy beneath Draco reached up, wrestling with the blonde. They rough housed for a few minutes before laying breathlessly next to each other. Draco turned to Harry and sought his lips as form of truce. Harry accepted the peace offering, forgetting that they could be seen at any time.

"Harry, mate! Where are you? You're missing our party up in the Tower! I even got Seamus and Dean to sneak up to Hogsmeade with a few of the girls to get our butterbeer an-" Ron was cut off abruptly by the sight that met his eyes as he walked onto the Quidditch pitch. He gave a strangled yelp before turning around and shouting to Harmine who was a few paces behind and hadn't yet spotted the two young lovers. "Well, 'Mione, we won't have to worry about him making it to the party. The bloody pouf can just go with his snogging partner to the Slytherin pity party!" With that Ron stormed off, leaving a stunned Harmine to talk to Harry.

Harry looked up when Ron started screaming. "Fuck!" He whispered, before jumping up to try to talk to his best friends. He hadn't even heard them come onto the pitch... he had been too busy. "Ron, wait! I can explain!" but Ron just ignored him and kept storming back to the castle. Harry looked pleadingly over at Harmine. "Please, 'Mione, please understand..." Harmine just looked at him as though he was something unpleasant she had stepped on. "The only thing I understand, _Harry_, is that you're a bloody faggot. That's all there is. I thought I new you better than this. But apparently you choose the Prince of Slytherin as a fuck-mate instead of Ron and me as best-mates. Fine. It's your fucking loss." And without giving Harry a chance to say another word she turned and bolted off the field.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you..._

_50 thousand tears I've cried._

_Screaming, decieving and bleeding for you,_

_and you still won't hear me._

Harry spent the rest if the day trying to think of ways to explain things to Harmine and Ron. It was useless. Every time he approached either of them, they'd turn away. Or when he looked as if he was about to come over one of his fellow Gryffindor's would start in again about how much "The bloody fucking pouf can crawl off to Slytherin. That's obviously where his loyalty lies."

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself. _

_Maybe I'll wake up for once._

Harry stayed in Draco's Head Boy room that night, crying inconsolably. Until Draco helped him to realize something. If the Gryffindors didn't want him, why should he stay where he wasn't appreciated? Why bother to try to win them over if they weren't loyal from the start? Obviously Harry's friendship wasn't valued, otherwise they'd stick with him no matter what. He was through with them.

_Not tormented daily defeated by you..._

"Hey, faggot! How's your Slytherin fuckmate?"

"Bloody pouf. Not worthy as a Gryffindor!"

"Look, there's the new Slytherin slut!"

_Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom,_

_I'm dying again._

_I'm going under._

_I'm falling forever._

_"AND HAROLD JAMES POTTER, YOUR PARENTS WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOUR FRATERNIZATION WITH VOLDEMORT'S BOOTLICKING KIN! IF YOU THINK YOU ARE WELCOME TO EVER SET FOOT IN MY HOUSE AGAIN YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN, BOY." _The Howler from Mrs.Weasley blew up in his face, leaving the student body to laugh at Harry as he ran out of the Great Hall trying valiantly to hold back his tears. Draco followed him, and to the surprise of everyone, Professor Snape, (Draco's Godfather) followed the duo out of the Hall after glaring menacingly at the students, shutting them up before he swept out of the great Oak doors.

_I've got to break through._

_I'm going under._

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies._

Draco stumbled upon Harry, in one of the cold drafty corners of the dungeon silently crying to himself. Draco slipped in to place next to Harry putting his arm around the boy's quivering shoulders. The blond stayed silent knowing what it was like losing the only family you ever had.

_I've got to break through._

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

Severus found the two boys huddled together on the floor of one of his dungeons. Apparently the Gryffindor "Golden Boy" didn't have such a "golden" life after all. Severus stopped in front of the boys feeling only remorse and pity instead of the all too common hatred toward Harry. Severus said nothing, only silently telling his Godson to follow him and to bring Harry along.

The Professor led them to his chambers and hissing the password he entered, bidding the boys to follow him. They sat in his common room staringhypnotically into the burning fire for a long while before anyone spoke. Finally Draco broke the silence.

"I guess the Gryffindor's aren't as loyal as we all thought."

"Perhaps, Harry, you would be better off with us here in the Snake's pit than in the Lion's Den." Severus intoned, willing Harry to catch the double entendre in his words.

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breathe I can't keep going under._

"You're right, Draco.... I'm through with them. The hat was right, I guess. I'm a Slytherin now"

A hush fell over the three as the shadows slowly consumed the fire.

Now, be a wonderful HP/DM fan and hit that nice little button that says "review". Cookies to everyone who tells me what they think of our little one shot.... do you think it should have a sequel? Well, tell us then


End file.
